


First Reply

by arambulance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arambulance/pseuds/arambulance
Summary: hanamaki doesn't know how to respond properly when matsukawa tells him he loves him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 3





	First Reply

hanamaki could receive a hundred 'i love you's' from matsukawa and he still wouldn't know what the reply.

the two of them has been in a relationship for a good month now, and hanamaki has never told matsukawa a proper reply.

they would often stay at the school's library after school for extra study hours, and matsukawa would often blurt out an 'i love you', only to have hanamaki hiding behind his book as a response.

the two would also stay at the nearest convenience store to buy some snacks before going home, matsukawa would often whisper an 'i love you' to hanamaki as a surpise attack but the latter would just response by shoving a bag of chips on his face. 

matsukawa would also greet hanamaki with an 'i love you' everyday, and hanamaki replies with a 'good morning'

those were just examples of how stupid hanamaki is when it comes to responding, but matsukawa thinks it's adorable. 

everything about hanamaki is adorable.

...or so he said. he says it's okay, but he really wants to hear hanamaki's proper response. it wouldn't be THAT hard, right? they've been friends since the start of their senior year, and they've been in a relationship for like, a month!

matsukawa stares at hanamaki who's been sleeping ever since their P.E period started. for some reason, both of them decided to skip the said class and just slept inside their classroom. 

“hey makki,” matsukawa started, waiting for hanamaki's response— which, in this situation, isn't going to happen since hanamaki's asleep— before continuing his sentence. “i—”

“i love you, mattsun.” hanamaki suddenly blurted out.

matsukawa was shocked, yet he still managed to smile and give his boyfriend a kiss in the forehead. “i love you too, makki.”


End file.
